User blog:Laterose Of Noonvale/Destiny Riverwake's Tale
This is a fan-fiction story by Me. Thanks to,Pinedance Coneslinger,Hollyfire The Warrior and many more users of Redwall I got the courage to write another Fan-Fiction!!--Laterose Of Noonvale Prologue :At Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Woods,the spring weather of horrible storms had kept all woodlanders inside the Great Hall. :"Mommy,I want to go outside and play!!"yelled Rello the little vole. All the abbey's young,or as they were called Dibbuns,were all mad because the weather. :Kimbell,the leader of the otters,came up."Dibbuns,would you like to hear a story?"she asked. :"Yes!!!"the babes all said the in unison. :"Okay. I going to tell you all a story about a ottermaid. She died peacefully of old age,but before she died the young one made a legend. She went on a quest to find her baby brother Dennit after making a horrible wish of hers come true. This story was told to me by Dennit. He said she liked to follow her destiny,"she said. :"Kim,what was her name?"Abbot Timble interrupted. :Kim looked at the abbey beast.The Badger Mother Kregga Sun Eyes,her ancestor was Lady Cregga Rose Eyes,Abbey Warrior Josh;all the beast stared at her. :"Her name was Destiny Riverwake......"she said;letting the words echo in room as she begun The Tale of Destiny Riverwake. Chapter 1: The Wish Will Come True :In Green Isle was The Summer Stream Holt. The otters there were humble,but warriors they were. :"Forlep,have you seen Destiny? I want her to see her new baby brother."said Atmist Riverwake to her husband Forlep Riverwake. :"Sorry hon,haven't seen her."Forlep said. :"Hmph! Ah,she maybe in forest with those swords of hers."Atmist said walking to the woods. :Walking and calling Destiny's name,Atmist kept on searching until she found Destiny with her blades."Destiny come! Your brother Dennit has been born !"Atmist said,pulling Destiny. :Destiny and Atmist returned to the Holt. Walking in side the cave,inside a wrap of covers,was Destiny's baby brother Dennit. :"Oh,he's cute mother. What was his name?"Destiny asked playing with Dennit's paws. He gave a growl. :Atmist nor Forlep were listing to Destiny;they were talking with the other otters. :"Don't interrupt your elders Destiny!"Atmist scolded. :"Uh!!"Destiny stormed out the Holt and walked to The Lake Of Wishes. The lake was for told to grant wishes. :Placing a sunflower in the lake as a gift,she stated her wish: "I wish something to happen to the Holt. They never listen to me. Let something horrible happen to Dennit,mother,father;they whole Holt!!"Destiny said. :Listing to Destiny from near by bushes was Queen Mercy The Wildcat. She was called that because she gave her pray "mercy": Not killing them on the spot,she would horribly injure them and leave them for dead. That was her way of mercy! :"Yes little otter,you will get your wish! It will come true!!"she said,licking her Axe;getting the taste of blood for the killings to happen in the night. Chapter 2:The Wish Did Come True!! :Queen Mercy and her rats slowly walked into the Holt. Mercy slowly approach a otterwife;she raised her claws above her head. :"Meeeeeerrrrrrrccccccyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!"the Queen yelled as she clawed the otterwife's face,killing her. :Every otter was up and fighting. Forlep tried to get Mercy from behind,but was taken down from rats. :Destiny woke up and grabbed her swords. Rushing outside,she saw the rats,her best friend being killed,her mother and father murdered on the ground,and Queen Mercy grabbing Dennit from the covers! :She rushed over,yelling her battle cry."Riverwake!!!!". Running to Queen Mercy,she raised her swords;something hit her on her head and all went black. :Destiny was out for four hours. She finally woke up;rubbing her head hard. Looking back at her paw,her head was bleeding. Destiny got slowly,but fell back down for what she saw. :Every otter from her Holt was dead. Atmist,Forlep,her best friend Patty;all were dead. :Destiny looked in horror."What have I done!?"she said crying."Everybeast is dead! Oh,Dennit!"Destiny said running to the cave. :Walking over her mother's clawed body,she came up to the covers;Dennit was gone! :"Ahhhhh!! My dear brother,where are you?!?!"Destiny screamed. :Walking back out the cave,she started putting every otters' body in their beds in the Holt. Once everybody of the otters were in Holt,she found her swords,packed the remaining vittles,and headed south to The River Side Holt near hers. Chapter 3: One Can Destroy All :Destiny kept walking until she could see The River Side Holt;but something was wrong,only one fire in cave was lit. :Getting closer,she could otter bodies everywhere! Seeing the claws markings on a otters leg;the same beast who attacked her Holt attacked this one. :Walking into the cave,a otter,a ottermaid,and babe ottermaid were around the fire. The otter saw her and raised his sword. :"It's okay! I'm from The Summer Stream Holt near here."Destiny said to the male otter. He put down his sword. :"Oh,sorry miss! My name Tommy Frezlow. This is Kelly Riverflow,and my babe sister Jessica. Sorry about the mess bodies;the evil wildcat Queen Mercy attacked our Holt this morn. We were going to come to The Summer Stream Holt."Tommy said pointing to the older and babe ottermaids. :"I'm Destiny Riverwake. No need to go my Holt;its destroyed too by Queen Mercy."said Destiny;sitting next to little Jessica. The little ottermaid gave a growl;Destiny started to cry. :"Is something wrong?"asked Kelly. :"Oh,nothing. Little Jessica makes me remember about my babe brother Dennit. Queen Mercy toke him;I'm now looking for him."Destiny said holding back her tears. :Tommy and Kelly looked at each other."We'll go with you! Queen Mercy is trying to take over Green Isle. If you didn't know,she killed High Rhulain Ahra Waterwell;that's why no beast heard from her! We can help!"said Kelly. :"Oh,I wasn't asking you to help. I ca-"Tommy stepped in. :"We are going to help you Destiny Riverwake! If you like it or not!"he said. :"You are the only friends I ever had;well there was Patty."said Destiny. :"Okay we're going to find Queen Mercy in her underground castle tomorrow!!"said Tommy. :"Underground? She has a underground castle? Wow!!"Destiny said looking baffled. :The trio of otters heard snoring,looked over and saw Little Jessica asleep on Destiny's rudder like tail. They laughed and soon were asleep too;ready for the quest ahead of them in the morning. Chapter 4: Queen Mercy's Kingdom Of Power :At the bottom of a mountain on Green Isle,was a cave. Traveling in the tunnel,Queen Mercy's most noble rat Sharpetail and his small horde,returning back to the underground kingdom with more slaves. At the of the tunnel a huge boulder was in the way. Sharptail moved the boulder to the left;they all ran inside before it rolled back in place. :Walking another short distance,the new slaves got their first look at Queen Mercy's Castle Of Power. A drawbridge was let down so they can cross the huge crack that surrounded the castle;a little space of rock was there,but it fell. The castle's five towers were surrounded by white stone walls. Behind the walls,the slaves kept digging up diamonds. The six tallest tower was were Queen Mercy was. At the very top of that tower was a huge diamond,which was called The Sigh Of Power. :"Ah,lets see. When you grow up to be part of my horde,what can you be? Best Fighter,Sword Otter Of Power,or Sidekick at else;I don't know!!!"said Queen Mercy as touched Dennit's belly. He toke a bite out of her paw. :"Ouch!! Why you little! Sharptail,find this brat something to eat!!"yelled Queen Mercy out the window to Sharptail down below with the slaves. :"Aye your Highness! Keep moving ya lot or I will stripe your hide of your fur!!"said Sharptail as ran to find Dennit something to eat. :From the tower window,Queen Mercy watched her slaves digging her diamonds from the ground. :My Kingdom Of Power Forever! Soon,I will rule Green Isle!! All the diamonds from here and its beast will be mine!!''thought Queen Mercy. Chapter 5: Blaze The Seer Knows All :Destiny,Tommy,and Kelly had started their walk early morning. Jessica laid sleep in Kelly's sling. They had walked until early evening;they made camp near a cave. :"Ah,a nice night is coming! Thou can feel it."said a old fox as it came out the cave. Destiny and Tommy raised their swords. :The fox toke off her hood. A friendly looking old foxmaid stared at them through green eyes."Go and kill me! I lived a long life of ninety one seasons!"she said. :"Oh,sorry! I'm Destiny Riverwake. This is Tommy Frezlow,Kelly Riverflow,and Jessica Frezlow."said Destiny;dropping her swords. :"Thee knows already. Your on a quest for thou babe brother! I'm Blaze The Seer Fox. Come to thou cave;I have a fire."said Blaze as she wondered in the cave. :The group came to a tunnel-like cave. Its walls decorated with bones and different colors of paint. Blaze slowly walked to the fire. :"Would thee like some vittles?"she asked. :"No thank you."said Kelly."So you are Seer,eh? Can you read our future?" :Placing bones and shells on the ground,Blaze started reading the omens."The quest you are on will be a horrible one. One of you will not live;it will be......"Blaze was cut off as Destiny quickly jumped up. :"'Please don't! I know the quest will be horrible one;it's just I can't hear which of us will die!!!'''"Destiny yelled running out the cave. Tommy ran after her. :Outside the cave,Destiny sat next to a rock. Tommy sat next to her. :"Destiny,you're alright? I couldn't hear what she had to say either. Hey,what was that?"Tommy said,pointing to the sky. A small white light was going across the sky. Then another and another. In a couple of seconds,the whole sky was filled with shooting stars. :"Wow,it's so pretty! I'm going to make a wish!"said Destiny as she bowed her head.''I wish where ever Dennit is,he's alive and healthy!''Destiny wished. :From the cave,Blaze was watching."See the stars now while thee can young one. In a couple of days,thou might not see another!"she said. :The omens were cloudy,she couldn't see who will loose their life in The Battle Of The Diamonds. Chapter 6: Destiny's Weakness!! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction